cordafandomcom-20200214-history
Kahoko Hino
Kahoko Hino (日野香穂子'' lit. Hino Kahoko'') is the main protagonist of the series. She was convinced to play violin by Lili but had never played it before then. Lili gave her a magic violin, a violin that anyone can play depending on their heart. Having never studied violin before, Kahoko played terrible without the magic. She entered the school concours and eventually made a close bond to the participants of the concours. She lives with her mother and older sister as well as having an older brother studying in a university but it is unknown whether or not her father has been mentioned in the story. After the councours are over, she attends violin classes in her neighborhood. In order to fund her classes, she works in a local bookstore. She is in class 2-2 and goes to school at Seiso Gakuen, General Education program. Appearance Kahoko has red hair, and on school grounds, she is usually seen with her complete school uniform. She is 162 cm tall, and her hair divides on the right. She has light skin and likes to smile. Personality Kahoko is a soft-hearted teenager. She cares about people around her and smiles a lot. Although sometimes she is quite stubborn, she is open minded. She easily gets embarassed when boys go near her. Plot Summary Primo Passo 1st selection Hino was running late to class when she saw a fairy, saying that she can see him and she's chosen. Shocked, she rushed to class. After class, she got some punishment for shouting in class, which is bringing the teacher's books to the next class: 2-A in music departement. When she walked through the hall, someone bumped her and she almost fell down the stairs. Lucky her, the guy that bumped her earlier catched her on time. He introduced himself as Ryōtarō Tsuchiura, and he helped Hino finish her task. Soon after they split up, Hino met that fairy again. Hino ran quickly and met that fairy again in her class. She was shocked, and managed to get out. During lunch break, the participants for this year's concours were announced, and Hino's name was mentioned. Hino was given the magic violin by Lili, the fairy earlier. She was convienced by Lili to enter the concours. Acidentally, she picked up a fight with Azuma Yunoki's followers when they bullied Shōkō Fuyuumi. She was asked to play a song in the school park. She heard Len Tsukimori playing Ave Maria (Schubert) on the violin and was moved by the sound. She copied the performance and played the song. Hino met Kazuki Hihara on the rooftop and Hihara played Gavotte for her. She noticed how Hihara's performance is different from hers. Later on, Hino played Gavotte as promised on the park, but she stopped in the middle of the song due to nervousness. Hihara helped her finish the song, however. Hino saved Tsukimori from 2 music students, but ended up bleeding her finger. Tsukimori gave her first-aid, saying that those are the fingers used to play the violin. Tsukimori gave her the theme for 1st selection and Tsuchiura got in an argument with Tsukimori about their respective attitude towards music. On the way home, Hino heard a performance and searched where it came from. She found Tsuchiura playing the piano in Minami's music shop and Tsuchiura asked her not to tell anyone about it. She seekes for an accompanist and found a 1st year named Megumi Shōji. When she is visiting the music shop, Hino saw a video of Tsuchiura playing "Valse du Petit Chien" and "Allegro" Chopin, and cried because of the beautiful melody. She decided to play this piece is the first selection. During the selection, Shōji is missing and she searched for her. It turns out that Shōji didn't to accompany her from the start, she just want Hino to be disqualified because she dosn't have an accompanist. She was scolded by Tsukimori and cried. Hino, however, insisted to played on the stage, without an accompanist, and barefoot. She was stopped in the middle by the judges because she dosn't have an accompanist. But, Tsuchiura offered himself to be Hino's accompanist, and re-performed the song. In the end, Hino placed last. Songs Played *"Gavotte" F.J. Gossec (Kazuki Hihara duet) *"Ave Maria" Franz Schubert Selection stats *Theme: Opening *Chosen Song: "Tristesse (Song of Parting)" Frederic Chopin (Anime), "L'Adieu" Frederic Chopin (Manga) *Accompanist: Megumi Shōji (Replaced by Ryotaro Tsuchiura) *Place: 6th 2nd selection In the anime, Hino practices even more after the incident with Shōji. Eventually, she rarely hangs out with her best friends, Mio and Nao because of her increased practice time. She even listened to a CD during lunch and uses the rest of the time practicing. During a practice, Mio and Nao came and brought her some food. She gladly accepts it, but comments that she needs more practice now. When Nao tried to touch her violin, she shouted at them not to touch it, because it's a magic violin. Angered, her friends left her alone. Although a few days later, she accidentally knocked a music box from Mio and Nao. It was her 16th birthday present, a music box that plays "Canon". She was desperate having it broken, but Hihara fixed it. When helping Yunoki collecting angkets, Mio and Nao helped her from the Music students. She then decided to play Canon for the 2nd selection. Selection stats *Theme: Something to believe in *Chosen song: "Canon un Gigue in D-Dur" Johann Pachelbel (Anime), "Love's Joy" Fritz Kreisler (Manga) *Accompanist: Manami Mori *Place: 2nd 3rd selection Selection stats *Theme: Something irreplacable *Chosen Song: Melodie in E-flat major OP 42 no.3 (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) *Accompanist: Manami Mori *Place: 7th 4th selection Selection stats *Theme: Free *Chosen song: "Ave Maria" Franz Schubert *Accompanist: Manami Mori (replaced by Megumi Shōji) *Place: 7th Summer Encore Songs Played *"Gavotte" F.J. Gossec (Kazuki Hihara duet) *"Salut d'Amour" Edward Elgar (Shōko Fuyuumi duet) Category:Characters Category:Concours Category:Violin